


if you break my heart

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka
Summary: then i'll change your mind.





	

she's known him since elementary school. the first time they meet is at her fifteenth birthday party.  
  
she's known him since the earliest breaths against cold winter winds, since their biggest concerns were making it home in time for afternoon tv. the first time they really truly meet, acquainted with one another past being ruruka and her best friend sonosuke, is at her fifteenth birthday party; because he's never seen her all done up in curls and petticoats drinking the sweat of thighs; because he didn't _mean_ to kiss her, but she's just so damn gorgeous and she's been so damn gorgeous since elementary school, but girls are supposed to have cooties and he can't chance such a thing.  
  
it's nothing much. a tight press of lips against her own.  
  
and all she can think- _finally_.  
  
and all she can say- "...don't mess up my lipstick!"  
  
they meet each other again the following weekend, two best friends illuminated by moon's gleam aside the ripples of skipping stones. she asks him why he'd done it, why he'd gone and kissed her like that, and he responds with a higher tug of his collar and a shrug of tough shoulders. when she demands an answer, he demands back that there isn't one to be given. her fists catch stiff at either hip, and the pond reflects back the touch of her mouth to his.  
  
their friends hear the news that they've begun dating within the next daylight.  
  
neither of them bring up the birthday party story again, and it is silently decided that she kissed him first.  
  
that score is settled done and good; but neither can seem to agree on who made the first move that actually matters for anything. she insists it was her hand that snaked its way under his tux top on the night of junior prom, but he brings up, then, that it was he who offered to unzip her dress for her once they'd made it back to her house.  
  
"you were just being nice-!"  
  
"was i?"  
  
and he smirks into the rim of his coffee mug, and she goes back to adjusting the oven's dials with a pout marring her pretty porcelain face.  
  
but they're no cliché pair of royals. virginities lost on prom night is too insipid a story to savor; they'd sat themselves in the pink of her princess canopy bed, mussing the furl of posters with their hot lunged fever. she'd wanted to go down on him, too, but deemed it too strange with all of her plush animals taking to voyeurism. she kisses him goodnight, instead, and watches from her bedroom windows as he tramps through the mess of leaves in the driveway.  
  
they stay saints after that, until another milestone's marked her nineteenth rotation around the sun.  
  
they're in her bedroom again, though it's different, now. still rose blushed from wall to carpet, still draped in glitter and hello kitty. but it's different- it's hollow, just as his chest at the agonizing sounds of her sobs.  
  
she does a lot of that these days, crying until her throat screams rawness. and there's no help he can offer other than a lace through her fingers and a kiss to her cheek, and it's _heartbreaking_ to listen to her cry and cry about everything she's lost. her best friend, her high school, her _dreams_. it's all broken her so harshly, bashed her confidence to rubble.  
  
he tells her she still has him. she sniffs, pats his knuckles, tells him she knows that.  
  
and goes back to bawling.  
  
because andou ruruka's life is an absolute mess, and all she wants to do is bake a motherfucking batch of macarons everyday for the rest of it. _yes, yes!_ he tells her. he tells her all the sweetest things, that someday they'll have a house of their own with her very own kitchen, a huge backyard, more space than they'll know what to do with. they'll have everything- _she'll_ have everything. it's his only dream anymore, to give her everything and make her happy.  
  
"and- and kids?" she adds behind the globs of mascara ruining her complexion.  
  
"as many as you want." his arm is strong around her shoulders, holding her to his chest in a way that's so eternal, so forever.  
  
because the world is just so crazy, it's nice to have something solid to cling to.  
  
she chooses this moment to rent her tongue a room in his mouth. they kiss until the tears have left a dried mess of charcoal across her eyes. it ruins her sleeve, but who the fuck cares about her sleeve-? she can buy a new coat, can't buy a new beautiful intense mess of sultry lust that curls her toes in the minutes that follow, and neither of them have the thinnest clue how sex is supposed to work, but they're sure what it means to them. sure that it means she'll never want another. sure that it means he idolizes the shine through her stars for eyes, admires so dearly the curve of her smile as it presses against his jawline, love-love-loves how she fits against his bare chest once they've finished, and they're staring at the constellation stickers glowing on her ceiling, and she's fantasizing more about this life he's promised her. this life and this house and this family, and he asks her what size ring she takes. it makes her breath skip a myriad of scheduled beats, and she doesn't tell him how disappointed she is once head catches up to heart to realize he's joking.  
  
she tells him she's a size seven.  
  
but- there's no way he's to mend on his own what strikes next, so inane.  
  
but- who could have predicted the world would meet its near literal end?  
  
they're scared scared scared, with each crumble of asphalt, each covenant to hellfire's rain broadcasted throughout the country. they're scared scared scared, and- _oh_ , what they wouldn't _give_ to be those elementary students again, who splash in crosswalk puddles and argue over which power ranger is best.  
  
(for the record, she still thinks it's the pink one).  
  
the trauma of real life forces their fates away from skimming college brochures and straight into the line of work. the future foundation, someone had called it. an elite membership for those inclined to help protecting the world from further devastation.  
  
how they were accepted is beyond either of their comprehensions.  
  
how _she_ was accepted- well, neither of them care _how_ so much as they care to slice the contours of face into streamers.  
  
" _don't_ let her near me," is her hiss on the very first day of their new employment. he nods solidly, swears up and down to keep his precious love safe from the bitch that ruined everything for them.  
  
andou ruruka is never the same andou ruruka she was before high school. in some ways, he resents this, but knows all the same that she's still his ruruka no matter how she acts or what she says. she's his ruruka, and he'll love her to his final gust of breath.  
  
it comes sooner than either would have ever imagined.  
  
she never gets the life he promised her, but she remembers the taste of his mouth on her fifteenth birthday was the same vanilla as her bakery-bought cake, and can't recall another instance upon which she'd ever felt more inspired.  
  
really, she'd always just wanted to make him happy.


End file.
